How It Was Supposed to Be
by miller26e
Summary: Jess is back. How will he react to the fact that things just don't stay the same after nine years? This is a Rogan. There will be no Literari.
1. Jess is Back

Hey readers! This is my first Gilmore Girls story, so bear with me! Please leave reviews…even if they are harsh; it will help me become a better writer.

There are some things that you need to know about my story: First, after saying "I love you" to Rory, Jess never came back. So, there was no fight between Rory and Logan about that. Obviously, couples do fight, so you can make them up in your imagination. Second, the ending to the series was completely different. I didn't like the way the series ended, so here is the way I would have liked it to end!

By the way, this is a **Rogan**. It will always be a Rogan and that will never change.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the New York Times. Sad isn't it? However, I do own my characters, so I guess that is the silver lining.**

* * *

He was going back, back to Stars Hollow. It was the only place that he could ever really call home. True, he had only lived there for a period of about two years, but it was the place where he first realized that he could actually make something of himself. He had not been back since he told her that he loved her. That was almost nine years ago. If someone asked why he was going back, his answer would be that he wanted to find himself again. Anybody that knew him, even just a little bit, would know that he was going back for her. A part of him knew that there was no way she was still waiting for him, still loving him, but an even larger part just had to believe that she was. Just for his own sanity. That is how he came to be here. With two bags filled with everything he owned slung over his shoulder, he stood in front of his uncle's diner; hearing the whispers all around him, "Jess is back."

* * *

It was a normal after-lunch lull in the diner. The same customers had come and gone. There was Kirk, who threatened to open his own diner when Luke refused to serve him a no-cheese grilled cheese. Taylor got thrown out for suggesting that Luke put up a few streamers for the 4th of July. Finally, Lorelai, who had resorted to singing the oompa-loompa song to get a fifth cup of coffee.

After all the craziness, Luke was content with just wiping down the counter. He heard the bell over the door jingle, signaling that there was a customer.

Luke was surprised, considering most of the town had just left and he was not expecting another customer for at least another hour. He was doubly surprised when he found himself looking at his nephew, Jess Mariano.

He still looked the same though, maybe a little older and his hair was a little shorter, but he still had that ridiculous leather jacket.

After a couple of seconds of stunned silence, Jess attempted to break the ice, "Am I really that unrecognizable?"

It worked.

Luke walked out from behind the counter and engulfed him in a giant hug.

"It's been a long time Jess. How have you been?" asked Luke.

Jess replied with an air of indifference, "You know, been all over the country and yet, somehow, I ended up back here."

"Are you here to stay?"

"Maybe. It depends on whether or not I have a place to live."

Luke was happy to see his nephew. It had been quite a number of years since he last saw him. Besides the occasional phone call from whatever city that had been graced by his presence, they had virtually no contact. Although, despite his happiness, Luke was weary of Jess's intentions.

There were only two reasons why Jess would come back to the Hollow. Reason one was that his mother made him. He highly doubted that was it. Reason two was because of Rory. That seemed way more likely. He just didn't want to see Jess messing anything up.

"Why are you back Jess?" sighed Luke.

"I don't know. I guess I just need to find myself again. Here seemed like a good place to start."

Luke could sense some truth behind his nephew's words. Although, that didn't stop him from knowing exactly what he was going to ask next.

"So, does Rory live around here?" asked Jess. You could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No, she doesn't. Rory actually lives in New York now. She is a writer for the New York Times."

"Huh. Wow. I always knew she would make it to the top."

Jess was impressed. There was no doubt about that. She had achieved her dream, just like she always said she would.

"So, should we bring your stuff up to the room? Lorelai and I are married now, so you have the entire apartment to yourself."

Jess murmered a quiet, "Sure," before grabbing his stuff and walking upstairs. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice that Luke was having a raging battle inside of his own mind.

* * *

**Please review! Feedback is the best way for me to be a better writer. This entire story is done, but I don't want to post it all at once. How about this? I get 2 reviews and I'll update. That sounds reasonable right? **


	2. Perfect Family

Thank you so much to StarsHollow4ever and abbaemmey for reviewing my story! You guys really made my day. And thank you to everyone else who put it on their story alerts!

Just to clear some things up, this is basically a no drama story. It is just a peek into the way I would have liked the series to go. Again, this is a** Rogan**. Also, this is a JavaJunkie, if that makes any difference to you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. They belong to older, more creative people than me. It is kind of depressing. However, I do own my characters!**

* * *

Rory woke up feeling uneasy. She didn't know why, so she just passed it off as morning sickness. Nobody knew that she was pregnant. Well, nobody but Stephanie, who was there when she took the test. She had planned on telling her husband last night, but she had fallen asleep before he got home.

Rory turned over on her side and found that she was looking at an empty bed. She smiled and realized that he must already be up and making breakfast. She got up and brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading into the kitchen.

Rory smiled at the picture perfect scene that she had walked in on.

Logan was making scrambled eggs and flipping bacon while Ellie, their three-year old daughter, was sitting at the counter mixing pancake batter.

She stood there for a minute, just taking the scene in. She realized, in that moment, that her life was perfect. After standing there for a few more seconds, Rory walked up behind Ellie and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Good morning baby."

Her daughter turned around in her chair and gave her a radiant smile.

"Morning mama. Guess what?" of course she didn't wait for Rory to guess, "I am making pancakes. See?" she tilted the bowl towards Rory and mixed it a couple more times as if to show that she was really making them.

Rory laughed, "Yes, I see. I bet they are going to be the best pancakes in the world."

She then walked over to where her husband was watching the exchange.

"Morning," she said before giving him a kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too," Logan replied, slightly breathless.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute? Alone, where little ears can't overhear?" asked Rory.

"Sure. Let me just turn off the stove."

Rory turned to her daughter, "El, keep stirring and don't go anywhere near the stove. Mommy and daddy will be right back. Understand?".

She stared pointedly at her daughter, making sure that she got the message.

"Okay mama," she replied before turning back to the bowl.

Logan followed Rory out of the room. He could tell that she was nervous about something because she kept playing with the rings on her finger.

She took a deep breath and just went for it, "Okay, so I have some good news. Well actually, I think it is good news, but you might not, so I don't know. I know that this wasn't planned or anything, but I'm happy and I hope that you are happy because happy is good. Anyways-."

Logan cut her off, "Honey, why don't you just tell me what's up."

"Right. Well, I'm pregnant."

Rory didn't get a reaction from him right away, so she just started rambling again, "You know, expecting? Knocked up? Having a-."

She was cut off again, but this time it was because Logan was kissing her.

"So, I take it you are happy?" asked a laughing Rory.

"I'm very happy. When did you find out?"

"A couple days ago. I had a feeling, you know? So I told Steph and, well, here we are."

Logan still had a big grin on his face. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad again. The first time he found out, he was scared. His father was never much of a father, more like a drill sergeant, so Logan wasn't sure if her would be any good at it. Although, both Lorelai and Rory assured him that he would do fine.

The first couple of months were hard on him and Rory, but soon they got the hang of it. Now, he had been crowned "Dad of the Year" by Lorelai, who insisted that it was a very prestigious award. This time, he wasn't scared. This time, he was really excited.

* * *

**So here is chapter two, just like I promised! I would love to get some more reviews, there were a lot of silent readers. How about chapter three when we hit 5 reviews? Thanks! By the way, I have a twitter and if more people start following me from fanfiction, I'll post when I am going to update. It is miller26e, just like this account. Just tweet me saying that you are one of my readers! Thanks!**


	3. Coming Home

Thank you so much to everybody who is reading this story! Especially, to StarsHollow4ever, abbaemmey, Fetis7, Bumonthecouch, jemilover19511, and lilywang69 for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. One more quick thing about this story, as I said before, it is a no-drama story. Also, it is going to be pretty short. Maybe two or three more chapters. Just so everybody knows. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters of places affiliated with it. I also do not own Barney and Friends. What a shocker. However, I do own my original characters.**

* * *

Jess had been back for a week. Luke wasn't sure how, but for some reason, Jess still had no idea about Rory. He figured that it was because he had told Lorelai not to say anything; or it could be that Miss Patty had overheard their conversation and had told the entire town not to disclose the information.

It was Thursday morning. The usual early-bird crowd had left and now he was starting to serve the people who probably didn't know that 6:00 a.m even existed. One of these people happened to be his wife.

"Luke, my gorgeous husband. Did you switch my beloved coffee with decaf?"

"Too much of that stuff will kill you," defended Luke.

"Kill me? Luke, coffee's my friend, my pal, my amigo. It would never kill me," said Lorelai.

"Uh huh. Sure," mumbled Luke.

"So...," started Lorelai, "have you told you-know-who about you-know-what?"

"What?" asked an extremely confused Luke.

"Have you told J-E-S-S about R-O-R-Y?" clarified Lorelai.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Because talking in code is fun. Now answer the question."

Luke sighed, "No, I haven't. As soon as he knows, he is going to take off and I kinda like having him around."

He was staring at the coffee pot in his hand.

Lorelai looked at him sympathetically. She knew that Jess needed to know, but Luke would not tell him. He was, for some odd reason, enjoying Jess's presence. Maybe it was because Jess always made the town more interesting or maybe because he was somebody who didn't who didn't seem crazy like the rest of the town.

Lorelai sighed and went back to drinking her coffee. In that moment, Jess came bounding down the stairs. He looked around, probably figuring out his best escape, before noticing Lorelai. He gave her a short nod and walked out the door.

"Hey Luke?" yelled Lorelai.

"Jeez. Yes Lorelai?"

"You better tell him quick."

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Because I forgot to tell you that Rory is coming home for the weekend. With Logan and Ellie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory and Logan were already in the car on their way to Stars Hollow. It had taken them an hour to pack everything in the car, including Ellie, before they were able to hit the road.

Being the gentleman that he was, Logan was driving, while Rory was trying to get her article done in the passenger seat. Ellie was strapped in her car seat in the back watching Barney and Friends. Every once and a while, you would hear her singing along with one of the many songs.

They were about forty-five minutes away from the Hollow when Rory turned to Logan.

"Do you think something is going on that we should know about?" she asked.

"With us? With Ellie? Hun, you're going to have to give me more."

"I mean in Stars Hollow. When I was talking to my mom earlier, she was being cryptic. Trust me, that is never good."  
"I guess something could be happening," Logan responded, "But, it is Stars Hollow, something is always going on. It's like one big mental institution."

"I guess," sighed Rory. She decided to drop the subject for the time being.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Rory turned to Logan again.

"So, I have a plan."

"For what exactly?" he asked.

"For letting everyone know that I am having a baby!" replied an exasperated Rory.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, we tell mom and Luke. Do the whole 'Oh my god, your pregnant!' dance. Then, we tell Lane and Sookie. Finally, I'll tell Miss Patty and BAM! The whole town will know by lunch," she looked at Logan, "Good plan?"

"Yeah, good plan." Logan said laughing.

* * *

Jess was wandering around the town. He had only been there a week, but he had already been everywhere, so truthfully, he was extremely bored.

He finally ended up on the bridge that held tons of memories for him. From the time when he and Rory had their first "non-date date" to when Luke pushed him into the water. It was one of the only places in the town that he could actually stand.

He was shaken out of his reverie by approaching footsteps. Jess turned and saw that the person that he was looking at happened to be his uncle.

"Hey Jess," said Luke before taking a seat next to him on the bridge.

"Hey," Jess replied, "What are brings you here?"

"I have to tell you something."

Jess sensed the seriousness in his uncle's voice, so he stayed quiet.

Luke took a deep breath, "Rory is coming back for the weekend."

Jess was silent for a moment. He had to let it sink in.

He would finally get to see her because she was coming back!

Jess then realized that he had not said anything for a few minutes; he turned his attention back to Luke.

"When is she going to get here?" he asked eagerly.

"In about a half hour. Lorelai just talked to her."

"Jeez! I gotta go get ready!" exclaimed Jess.

"Wait! Jess!" called Luke, but his attempts were pointless. Jess was already out of sight.

'I guess that he will just have to find out that Rory's not alone on his own,' he thought.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. Please review because it would mean a lot to me. To those who have been reviewing, thank you! I'll update tomorrow if I can get 4 more reviews. Please and thank you!**


	4. It's A Sixth Sense

Hey everyone! I going to have an author's note at the bottom so please read! By the way, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story! Since there are a lot of you, I unfortunately cannot name you all, but know that I read every single one of your reviews and I am so happy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters or places affiliated with it. Again, that is the sad truth because if I did own it, Rory and Logan would be married by now. I do own my own characters, though, so I'll have to deal with it.**

* * *

Rory and Logan had just pulled into their driveway. Yes, their driveway.

As a wedding present, Emily and Richard had bought the old Twickham house for them. They knew that two of them would be spending a lot of time in Stars Hollow, so they figured that it was a must.

Of course, they had to buy them the largest, most gorgeous one. Cue the old Twickham house.

They had arrived in the Hollow at around 10:30 am and now it was about 11:15. It had taken them a full forty-five minutes to transfer everything from the car to the house.

Now, Rory was on the phone with Lorelai.

"You have been here for forty-five minutes and you are calling me now?" asked an over-dramatic Lorelai.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but-," started Rory before she was interrupted by Lorelai.

"I mean, no word at all. No phone call, no Morse code, no smoke signal. There wasn't even a carrier pigeon!"

"Mom," Rory laughed, "If you don't stop talking you won't be able to hear my surprise!"

"Ooh! I love surprises! Tell me! Tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Bring Luke over and we will see you in five minutes."

"How about three?" Lorelai bargained.

"Fine. Three minutes," concluded Rory.

* * *

Lorelai had just finished talking to Rory and was now wondering what surprise Rory could have. She shook her head, she would think about it later.

"Caesar! You're in charge!" she yelled.

"Lorelai!" said Luke as he was coming out from the back room, "You can't put other people in charge of my diner!"

"Well, we have to go. Rory is finally here and she said that she has a surprise for us; so let's go! Move it, move it!"

"Okay, okay. Caesar, you're in charge!" yelled Luke.

"Hey, I just said that!"

"I know, but the order had to come from me," he reasoned.

She pretended to think about it for a second before saying, "Fine. Let's go!"

With that she practically pulled Luke out of the diner.

Neither noticed that Lorelai's little outburst caused a lot of chatter between the people of the Hollow.

* * *

Rory was not surprised when her mom showed up almost exactly three minutes later.

As soon as she opened her front door, Lorelai started going off on her, "Tell me! I want to know the surprise!"

"Okay, okay. Come inside," she laughed.

Rory noticed that her mom was looking at her curiously, until her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"What? How did you know?" asked Rory.

Lorelai shrugged, "It's a sixth sense. I'm special."

"Oh you're special alright," replied her daughter.

Lorelai then proceeded to jump up and down, "You're pregnant!"

Rory started jumping too, which added to Luke's discomfort. He was standing there awkwardly next to Lorelai, not wanting to ruin the mother-daughter moment.

He was relieved when Logan walked into walked into the room.

"I'm guessing you told her?" he asked Rory.

"No, she just knew. She says it's a sixth sense."

"Huh. Okay. Are Lane and Sookie going to get here soon?"

"Yeah. How about you take Ellie and go back to the diner with Luke?" Rory suggested.

"Okay. I'll let you girls talk. Just let me go get Ellie."

Logan got their daughter, who was coloring in her room, and brought her downstairs.

It took a little while to actually leave, on account of Lorelai, who could not get over how big her granddaughter had gotten.

When they finally were able to pry Ellie from Lorelai's grasp, Sookie and Lane were already coming up the walk.

In the excitement, Luke and Logan slipped out.

"So," started Luke, "Are you excited?"

Logan responded with a smile, "Yeah. You know, I am really excited."

"Excited about what, daddy?" asked Ellie.

"Do you remember what mommy and daddy talked to you about the other day? About having a new brother or sister?"

"Oh yeah," she said, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I want a baby brother. Okay daddy?"

Logan looked at Luke and realized that they were both trying very hard not laugh.

"Okay sweetie. We'll see," answered Logan.

By then, they were already standing in front of the diner. Logan heard Luke yell, "Caesar, I'm back!" before seating Ellie and himself at the counter.

"Daddy, can I get my special burger?" asked Ellie.

"Sure Hun. You can get whatever you want."

Ellie's "special burger" was really just a regular burger, but Luke, being the softy that he was, dubbed it her special burger whenever she was around.

Just then, Luke walked up to them, "Have you to decided what you want yet?"

"Yeah. Ellie's going to get her special burger and chicken sandwich for me," answered Logan.

"Okay coming right up," he said with one of his smiles that was reserved only for family.

Logan heard somebody coming down from the upstairs apartment. He was shocked to see who it was.

Rory had shown him a picture of Jess back when they first started dating. Actually, he had stumbled upon her "ex box" and he had talked her into showing it to him. By the end of the day, he had found out their entire history.

This would have worried him, except for the tone of her voice that had while she was telling him. There wasn't any longing or yearning in it. Not even any wonder of what could have been. She almost seemed indifferent. Like that was a past that she would always be apart of, but she was okay with that. That chapter in her life was over and she had moved on.

Shaking himself back to the present, he realized that Jess had no idea who he was because he showed no sign of recognition when his eyes passed over him and his daughter.

Before he knew it, Jess was out the door.

Luke came up to Logan, "He doesn't know about you and Rory; or Ellie for that matter."

"Does Rory know that he's back?" he asked.

"Not that I know of."

"This is going to get interesting." said Logan

* * *

After getting ready, Jess decided to find out if Rory was back yet.

First, he decided to check the diner because it was the most likely place that she would be. He was disappointed though, when he realized that she wasn't there.

Jess saw some townies and a few unfamiliar people before he took off out the door.

Next, he checked her house, but again she was not there. Now, Jess was not only disappointed, but confused as well.

'Hadn't Luke said she was going to be here in a half hour?' he silently asked himself.

He had purposely waited even longer to give her time to get settled.

With a defeated sigh, he decided to just wait for her in the diner. As he was walking back, he saw her. She was walking out of the old Twickham house, talking animatedly with Lane.

"Rory," he breathed.

* * *

**Okay, did you like it? This took me over an hour to type and it is nothing like I originally wrote it, so I hope it is okay.**

**There is one more chapter in this story, but it's long, I promise! I would have made it two chapters, but I couldn't find a decent spot to stop it at.**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading and/or reviewing it. It means so much to me. I can't fit everyone's name on here, but thank you to StarsHollow4ever who was my first reviewer, Fetis7 for asking me to put Rory and Logan as main characters, Bumonthecouch for your awesomely long review, and Rory Ace Huntzberger for your all-caps review. And to everyone else as well, it just makes my day.**

**The next update will be on Thursday because I'm flying down to L.A see the Angels-Yankee game. Then, the next day I'm going to Disneyland, but I'll be back Thursday. Please review and I'm thinking about possibly doing a sequel or something for this story, so can you please say whether or not you would be interested? Thank you!**


	5. Happy Endings?

Hey everyone! I'm back from LA. I had so much fun! Anyways, here is the final chapter of this story...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated with the show. If I did, the end of the series would be different.**

* * *

Rory, Lorelai, Sookie, and Lane talked for a little while before the group had to split up.

Sookie had to get back to the inn, but not before promising Rory that she would be the one to make all the food for her baby shower. Lorelai was having "granddaughter withdrawals", so she was on her way to Luke's already.

Now, it was just her and Lane. Rory liked it that way and she missed it. Lane was just finishing catching Rory up on all the goings-on in Stars Hollow.

"So then, Kirk opened up his own post office because, apparently, he got a gold star in his mail-carrier training!"

"No way! Oh how I have missed this town," sighed Rory.

They let a short silence pass.

"So, movie night tonight?" asked Lane.

"Of course! Be prepared though, my mom's going all out."

"Okay," laughed Lane, "Bye Ror!"

"Bye!" she replied, "Oh wait, can you tell Miss Patty the news?"

"Sure," smiled Lane.

Rory smiled back and continued her walk to Luke's.

Imagine her surprise when a figure she had not seen in nine years stepped out in front of her.

"Jess!" exclaimed a shocked Rory.

"Hey Rory," smirked Jess.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in California or something?"

"I decided it was time to come home."

Rory narrowed her eyes at the word "home". She happened to know for a fact that Jess detested everything about this place, but she chose to remain civil.

"I wasn't aware that this was your home, Jess."

She could have sworn that she saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes, but he composed himself before she could be sure.

"Well, everyone's got to have someplace that they belong," he replied.

"Uh huh. Look, I got to go. I'm heading to Luke's for lunch," said Rory. She started inching away from him.

"How about I join you?"

"Um...I don't think so Jess. I think that it would be best if we just stayed away from each other."

"But-," Jess wasn't able to argue with her though, because Miss Patty had interrupted them.

"Rory, darling! I just heard the news! Congratulations!"

"Oh, thank you! We are really excited," answered Rory.

Jess was beyond confused. What in the world were they talking about?

"So, how far along are you?"

"About six weeks. I actually just found out last week."

"I can't wait until you find out the gender! This is so exciting! Another baby in the Hollow!" Miss Patty gushed.

While they were continuing their conversation, Jess was standing stock still. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Rory was pregnant? She wasn't, couldn't be married already. His eyes shot to her left, ring finger and there it was. The ring was stunningly beautiful. It had a simple diamond in the middle, with clusters of more diamonds surrounding it.

Jess was finally shaken from his own mind by Rory herself, "Uh, Jess? Are you okay?"

"You're married?" he asked, still shocked.

She looked down at her left hand and smiled.

"Yeah. It's been about four years."  
"And you're pregnant?" he asked stupidly.

"Again, yes. I'm assuming you gathered that from our conversation?" she said, pointing in the direction the Miss Patty had gone.

"But, you can't-," again Jess was interrupted. Although, this time it was because of a little girl that had just hurdled into Rory.

"Mama! Come eat with me!" she exclaimed.

'And the punched just keep on coming,' thought Jess.

He watched as Rory picked the little girl up and then turned to face him again.

"Jess, this is my daughter, Ellie."

Ellie looked at Jess and then remembered what her Nana had asked her to do.

"Actually, my name is Lorelai Lane Gilmore-Huntzberger the Fourth," she said confidently.

"Yes it is sweets," she too looked Jess dead on, "I have to go. It was...nice seeing you again Jess."

Without even glancing back she continued her walk to the diner, but this time she had her daughter on her hip.

He watched as she sat down between the blond guy he had seen earlier and her mom.

'It's the perfect family,' he thought sullenly.

He had lost his chance with her and he was paying for it every time he looked at her.

She was happy now. She was married and she even had her own family.

With one last sigh, he took off in the direction of the bridge, hoping that the memories there could help heal his broken heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the diner, Lorelai watched Jess go with deep satisfaction.

She turned to her granddaughter, "Thanks sweetie. You scared him off."

"You're welcome, Nana," she replied, happy and oblivious.

Lorelai just smiled and looked at her daughter and son-in-law. They were both laughing with contagious smiles on their faces.

They would always be the "Gilmore Girls" at heart. The two of them against the world, but now they had expanded their tight circle to include more family. They were now a giant family, even going so far as including Emily and Richard.

'This is how it was supposed to be,' thought Lorelai.

Jess took off the next morning and now few knew where he was. Luke had gone into the diner that morning, only to find a note on the counter from Jess.

It wasn't heartfelt or sentimental, it was just a note.

It said that he had gone back to California to help out his dad and Sasha and that he would keep in touch. He signed it with his name and nothing else.

They both knew that their contact with each other would be just the same as all the previous times he went away, possibly even worse.

* * *

**Seven Months Later**

Jess walked into his sparsely-furnished apartment, flipping through his mail. He was shocked to see a letter from his uncle. They rarely talked. Mainly because Jess was trying to forget about Stars Hollow and its inhabitants.

Keeping an eye on the envelope, he slowly ripped it open.

There were two pieces of paper inside.

He read the first one while holding his breath. In his uncle's handwriting, was a short note:

'I promise that she is happy.'

Jess gulped and unfolded the second piece of paper. It was the front page of the _New York Times_ and it was a birth announcement:

"_Times features writer, Rory Gilmore, and her husband, newspaper mogul, Logan Huntzberger, welcome a new addition to their family. Bradin Christopher Gilmore-Huntzberger was born at 5:31 am on February 6, 2012. He joins his sister, Lorelai Lane Gilmore-Huntzberger the Fourth..."_

Jess didn't read the rest. Instead, he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage.

He sighed, "I guess this how is was supposed to be."

With that, he grabbed his jacket and walked back out the door, drowning himself in the 'what-ifs'.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Today has been crazy!**

**Okay, so this is unfortunately the end of my story. Sad right? I want to thank everyone who read the story and reviewed it. It really meant so much to me. I don't know if I am happy with the way I ended the story, but I would love to hear your opinions. Also, a lot of people have liked the idea of a sequel. So, I have decided that I will do one. I started it today on the plane, so I'll probably get the first chapter up in a couple weeks...**

**If there is anything that you would like to see in the sequel, please tell me and I'll take your suggestions into consideration. Thank you again to all the amzing people who reviewed. This story just started out as something I was writing during study hall and I let only one of my friends actually read it. Keep checking back for the sequel!**


End file.
